Gemstone Island
| | }} | | | }} }} Max Capacity The has four habitats. The max capacity is evaluated for each individual gemstone habitat. The total cost of the completely upgraded island is 300. Mechanics *The counter counts down to when there is a gem produced and can be collected. *The button of the counter is dark when there is no gem to collect and lights up after counting down to zero. *The chest icon appears over a gemstone habitat when there is a gem ready to collect. **Gemstone Island, maximum capacity of three gems, chest icon appears when one gem is produced. **Large Gemstone Island, maximum capacity of four gems, chest icon appears when one point three gem is produced. **Giant Gemstone Island, maximum capacity of five gems, chest icon appears when one point six gem is produced. *Gems can be collected in two ways, tapping the chest (when available) or tapping a lightened up counter button. *Moving a gemstone dragons from one habitat to another will reset the timer to generate a gem. For example, if a gem is expected in two days from a level 10 Garnet Dragon, and that Garnet Dragon is moved to another habitat, the wait will reset to seven days. Moving the gemstone dragons back to its previous habitat will NOT change the timer back to its previous time. That will only reset the timer once again. Gallery BackFlip gemstone update.jpg|Facebook Notification 2012 Gemstone Island Concept Artwork.png|Gemstone Island Concept Artwork made by Backflip Studios GemstoneIslandUnderConstructionMessageCard.jpg|Gemstone Island Under Construction Message Card Notes *The was released on May 17, 2012, along with the Emerald Dragon, Gemstone Flag, Enchanted Breeding Cave, and the Epic Breeding Sanctuary. *The is the first island that already has habitats built into it. *It is speculated that the four habitats represent the four seasons in the year. **Summer (Top), Autumn (Right), Spring (Left), and Winter (Bottom). *The top part of the island houses a tree that bears a resemblance to the Dragonsai Gifting Tree, although the dragon-head shape is facing outward rather than pointing down. *The cannot be sold. *The cannot be moved. *The cannot be decorated. *This island holds no visitors as it has no Magic Portal. *On December 21, 2012, all the islands' edges were filled with snow, except for the . *On April 29, 2013, the received its own unique sound. *On June 27, 2013, the became upgradable. The first upgrade allows a habitat to hold up to four Gemstone Dragons and the second upgrade allows a habitat to hold up to five. Each habitat is upgraded separately. **In the first upgrade, the change in appearance is slight and has no functional difference beyond the ability to hold four gemstone dragons. In the second upgrade, the change in appearance includes the addition of a water feature allowing dragons to swim on all four habitats. *Initially, the was available at level 11, but the level availability was changed on October 9, 2013, to level 12. *On October 9, 2013 the 's location moved closer to the Perch of Kairos to make room for the Rift Island during the Light Magic Event and Dark Magic Event. **On November 21, 2013, after the Rift Island left the park, the returned to its regular location. *During the Magic Egg Hunt, players could obtain Magic Eggs that awarded them with a Gemstone Habitat, that work as any other habitat and may be moved, unlike the . *On April 10, 2014, the 's location moved closer to the Perch of Kairos to make room for the Lost Island during the Magic Egg Hunt. **When the Lost Island was gifted to players who received enough Magic Eggs, the returned to its regular location. **On April 28, 2014, the returned to its regular location for players who did not receive the Lost Island. *On July 10, 2014, the 's location moved closer to the Perch of Kairos to make room for the Firefly Festival Island during the Firefly Festival. **When the Twilight Tower was gifted to players who received enough Fireflies, the returned to its regular location. **On August 4, 2014, the returned to its regular location for players who did not receive the Twilight Tower. *On October 9, 2014, the 's location moved closer to the Perch of Kairos to make room for the Spooky Island during Whitbee's Candy Bash. **On November 4, 2014, the returned to its regular location when the event ended. *On December 18, 2014, the 's location moved closer to the Perch of Kairos to make room for the Wonderland Island during the Season of Goodies. **On January 12, 2015, the returned to its regular location when the event ended. *On February 5, 2015, the 's location moved closer to the Perch of Kairos to make room for the Rosefall Island during The Gathering of Roses. **On February 23, 2015, the returned to its regular location when the event ended. *On March 12, 2015, the 's location moved closer to the Perch of Kairos to make room for the Island of Burcadia during the Epic Egg Hunt. **On April 7, 2015, the returned to its regular location when the event ended. *On April 9, 2015, the 's location moved closer to the Perch of Kairos to make room for the Star Fall Island Cluster during the Star Fall Event. **On May 5, 2015, the returned to its regular location when the event ended. *On July 16, 2015, the 's location moved closer to the Perch of Kairos to make room for The Great Dragon Faire Island during The Great Dragon Faire. **On September 22, 2015, the returned to its regular location when the event ended. *On October 15, 2015, the 's location moved closer to the Perch of Kairos to make room for Spooky Moon Island during The Return of Whitbee's Candy Bash. **On November 9, 2015, the returned to its regular location when the event ended. *On December 10, 2015, the 's location moved closer to the Perch of Kairos to make room for Winter Frostival Island during the Winter Frostival. **On January 5, 2016, the returned to its regular location when the event ended. *On January 28, 2016, the 's location moved closer to the Perch of Kairos to make room for Gardenia's Island during Gardenia's Gathering of Roses. **On February 16, 2016, the returned to its regular location when the event ended. *On March 10, 2016, the 's location moved closer to the Perch of Kairos to make room for Chrysalis Island during the Legendary Egg Hunt. **On April 5, 2016, the returned to its regular location when the event ended. *On June 30, 2016, the 's location moved closer to the Perch of Kairos to make room for the Arcane Pentournament Island during the Arcane Pentournament. **On September 7, 2016, the returned to its regular location when the event ended. *On October 13, 2016, the 's location moved closer to the Perch of Kairos to make room for the Eerie Island during Whitbee's Candy Bash 3: The Sweetening. **On November 3, 2016, the returned to its regular location when the event ended. *On March 8, 2018, the was given a redesign as part of Update 4.5.0. Category:Habitats